Vulnerability
by Roheryn's Knight
Summary: Emotions change the world, and now they will change Hyrule. Zelda sent Link away in order to keep him safe, but it will be she who is no longer safe when Dark Link reappears.
1. Prologue

**Vulnerability**

Invincibility is something that is to not ever be attained. But what is invincibility? Is it the resilience to harm? Or is it something more?

Pain need not only be bodily. The mind is easily swayed and betrayed, maimed and changed. To be invincible means to be untouchable. This must apply both physically and mentally.

How is invulnerability obtained, if it were to shield a person wholly? Mind and body alike must be unreachable, completely impenetrable and susceptible to pain in any manner.

The body, perhaps, may be guarded by armor and touchable defenses that would not break. Possibly, physical indestructability could be made feasible, but the flaw would be the mind.

Mysteries are wound and unwound and wound again in the mind. It is the most complex of puzzles and mazes, and understandable to an extent, past which point there are more mysteries and unanswered questions. So how is something so foreign to be rendered impregnable?

But really, what is it about the mind that makes it a weakness in the first place? Is it the freedom of thought?

No. What the mind has is both a weapon and a flaw. Some say that have tamed such this factor, but in the end it is not so. In the end, this one feature is what makes people live and die, succeed and fail.

After all, where would the world be without emotion?

Emotions are dangerous. They are powerful and unstoppable, and for this reason, they can do anything: cause and stop death, instill life and scar, and change the past, present, and future as it is known. Why? Because that is their purpose.

Maybe the greatest pain a person can ever know is not of the body, rather the mind.

There is conceivably no greater suffering, or power, than that of loss.

* * *

><p>His body felt numbed with a sense of loss.<p>

Her sparkling sapphire eyes were hard and serious, indicating an unalterable decision had been made. And indeed it had.

She had arranged the features of her lovely, fair face to be cold and dismissive. Such emotions did not look natural upon her.

The Goddesses had apparently decided it was time for his period of happiness to end swiftly and painfully. But why? Surely there was a reason, a reason that could be argued and a verdict to be changed.

Anger steadily began to reheat his limbs to a temperature noticeably higher than the norm but he did not notice. He kept his gaze on the object of his rage.

Coincidently, the same object was also that of his affections.

The very same affections which she appeared to have just disposed of.

"This . . . _association_," She spat the word as though even the idea of it were preposterous, "must end. You know as well as I that the path which we shared was to come to a close and exist no more."

"No," He growled. "No, I did not know such a thing. Had I known I would've never entered this _association_." He mimicked her condescendingly. The numbness of loss had long vanished. There was nothing fueling his life except his rage. Endless, fiery rage.

"Why now?" In spite of his pride, he could help but demand the very question which fueled the heat.

There was a pause.

"Because I am to be married shortly." Her voice and eyes were ice, conversely to the scorching flames which licked at his fingertips and burned his tongue black with poisonous malice.

"What poor soul has burdened himself with you?" He sneered.

Those cold eyes narrowed and her rosy lips pursed with contained ire. In a deceivingly calm gesture, she pushed a mutinous lock of flaxen hair away from her face where it had formerly strayed and sternly tucked it behind one delicate pointed ear. He did not miss the irritated flick of her elegant wrist or the stiffness in her shoulder as she lowered her arm again. It was such a simple motion, one which he had in her stead often taken upon himself to perform in a tender manner.

Never again.

"I do not yet know. The Council has yet to inform me of my selected husband." For a moment, the frosty façade dulled to reveal a worn, burdened young woman who carried a weight on her shoulders meant for one far beyond her years in age and experience, yet she bore upon her it like the queen she was.

His anger receded a little, enough to allow him to speak more kindly and empathetically. "You do not have to marry whom they choose. Come with me. You know I can take you away from this life you torture yourself with."

This words, however benevolent, were tactless and therefore were not well-received.

The ice was rekindled and with it fled the true woman under the surface, the woman he loved.

"I torture myself with nothing." She replied irately. "You would not understand _anything_ about this life which has been chosen for me. The Goddesses are willing I live it, and so I shall, with the utmost obedience and spirit. I've done so up until this point and henceforth shall I continue to live this way."

He opted to try again. "Yet you mention nothing of your own happiness."

"I _am_ happy," was the vehement reply, "And it would do you well to remember your place. You do not challenge my word, nor do you question it."

Instantly, the fire was fed and flames dancing higher than before. "I question it! I have always questioned it and you have allowed me because I have done so for your own sake! Why do you accept such a restraining fate? You never would have done so before!"

"Enough!"

The single word was a release of anger and frustration from her core. Her eyes gleamed for a moment with emotion and her lips pulled back in a snarl. He did not want her rage but he would gladly receive it over the indifference she had displayed before. Some part of him was pleased when the storm continued to swell from within her.

"How _dare _you? You delude yourself into thinking you understand me where you do not! I will not myself to be treated thus and order you to leave this castle immediately!"

"I'll not go." He immediately growled. "I'll not leave like this. Not without explanation nor understanding. You'll not bid me go in this way."

"I do. I bid you leave _now_!"

"You have given me nothing! Why must you end this? Our secret was as sure as our feelings! What have you to be afraid of?"

"Feelings! You know nothing of my feelings! I fear nothing!"

"You lie! You fear _something_ yet you will not tell me what it is! Have I not always tended to your fears before? Have I not comforted you and aided you in troubled times? Do you dare deny the truth?"

"I do not deny you have been a dear companion and aide. What I do deny is your insistent ramblings of fear and explanation." Helplessly, he watched as her light gradually ebbed away and she retreated into her unfeeling state once more. "I have nothing more to say to you, and if you will not leave I'll have you arrested and imprisoned for trespassing."

"You won't." The fire had died inside of him. She would not allow him to see inside her mind, that had become clear, but the remaining ashes struggled to maintain what little life they could salvage. His desperation was apparent and although his pride yearned to continue his rage, it was equally apparent that anger would have no effect. "You'll not arrest me. Please, just offer me something of the truth you see, the one which I am blind to."

She hesitated. That gave him hope. Perhaps all was not lost. Perhaps those stubborn ashes would find something to relight.

However, she severed that hope with her next words: "There is nothing left to be seen."

And with those words, she began to exit the stables as gracefully as she had entered, but she did pause once more. This time, he did not allow himself hope. He was drowning far too deeply in icy, numbing water. Since she did not look back, the only witness to his tears were the steeds who had also invariably witnessed every meeting which they had ever shared here.

"I must ask that you be safe, Link."

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Six months.<p>

Six torturous and terrible months since she had dismissed him so casually from her life, and all her days seemed so blackened without his sky-blue eyes and sunny-golden hair to brighten them.

This pain was necessary and tolerable, though, if it kept him well.

Suspicions had begun to arise. _Why hasn't the princess married? She must soon bear an heir. Perhaps there is a secret lover in her life? Pray tell, who might it be?_ The gossip was all very scandalous. She had never thought of her secret nightlife with Link as scandalous, but rather simultaneously thrilling and tender, a combination which seemed to also aptly describe the Hero himself.

As it was, the Hero was no longer her secret to bring herself joy with in this dull life she led. His safety was too important, both to her and the people. If they had been caught, Hero or not he would've been banished, or worse. The Council did not care for the Hero as she did, although perhaps asking them to do so would be too great. After all, she wasn't sure the council should be wanting to kiss Link as she did.

And she did so miss kissing Link as she once did.

Never again.

In those bleak six months, the gossip had changed its focus to her wedding. How terribly amusing for the people; a royal wedding. It was the highlight of their year, especially the royal staff members. They were find great entertainment in preparing for their princess's wedding, although it was still another six months away.

A year to plan a wedding? Personally, she thought the timespan a tad bit ridiculous.

But it was a distraction, and distractions were very welcome indeed. They helped to evade thoughts of Link.

Not for very long, though.

It also became well-known that the Princess of Hyrule enjoyed calm strolls through the stables in her rare moments of freedom without any responsibility which needed to be dealt with.

She had not once heard mention of Link in the months of his absence. It was as though the people had forgotten all that he did for them, all that he had risked. Yet, they continued to prattle on and on about her wedding. The injustice angered her. Link deserved recognition far more than she did. After all, what good had she done him? What had she done the _people_? In her mind, very little; she felt dirty and unworthy.

Perhaps, she mused bitterly, she should live amongst the mounts in the stables. It would be terribly fitting after all.

The gossipy staff would certainly find it interesting. No longer would they have her refined bedroom to tidy, but rather a musty stall with shavings and straw. They would ever so enjoy that.

Although, perhaps not.

It would be amusing and apt, but the Council would ridicule her for it and more than likely declare her senseless and unfit to rule.

More than ever, she _had_ to become queen. After sacrificing her own feelings for the crown, she would settle for nothing short of success, even if it meant marrying an arrogant, domineering husband with whom she would do nothing but fight for the rest of her life.

Maybe then, all this pain would be worth it.

Of course, she could simply be deluding herself. She'd long since found that hope wasn't manageable anymore, nor was it helpful in any sense. Hope was pointless, and better suited for children who needn't worry about ruling a kingdom when they were older. Children who could find joy and light where their princess could no longer find it.

Instead, she was seen as collected and steady, independent and kind. She was the ruler that the Goddesses and the people planned for her to be, and the woman the Council would try to drag down every moment of her reign.

The future wasn't much to behold in her eyes, but she would make the most of it, whatever "it" was.

Life for the princess was hard, but she stood admirably strong, even if she was alone. Her closest companion was gone, but she was all that the people needed her to be, if not more. As long as their Princess Zelda was there for them, to represent them within the Council, they would be content.

And so, they unintentionally took her presence for granted.

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to discard the first chapter of the former story and restart anew. Rereading, I realized how truly awful it was, not that this one is much better. I do like this story line slightly better, and I feel as though there aren't as many kinks. I believe I will essentially be redoing, and hopefully finally getting around to adding to, everything in my profile.<strong>

** I'd love some feedback if you could spare a moment.**

**-Roheryn's Knight**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please be sure to read the first chapter. It has in fact been redone and this one will make zero sense if you read it alone. I hope you enjoy the new version.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vulnerability<strong>

There was, perhaps, nothing more tedious than Council Meetings.

Although, Zelda's _fiancé_ might have disagreed with her on that. He seemed to rather enjoy the meetings, primarily because he spent most of them trying to find ways to vex the unfortunate princess.

But really, the meetings seemed incredibly pointless. They took place every seven days and began at dawn, no matter who was absent or belated, and that included the princess. Sometimes, they would begin the meeting early simply because they _wanted_ to start the meeting without their beloved princess present. Then, for hours on end, they would talk. They would discuss bill, old and new; laws, old and new; alliances, old and new. Endlessly, they would _talk_. They talked as though they loved to hear themselves speak, as though the sound of their own voices were so luxurious to their ears. And by the end of the meeting, nothing would have been achieved because all they were doing was _talking_.

Now and then, there would be a disagreement, which usually resulted in more talking but with higher decibels.

Zelda loathed Council Meetings, not just because they were dreary and got nothing done, but because the Council used the meetings to try and push her down. They would bully, pester, and manipulate her, but she was always steadfast and never allowed the Council any leeway.

Soon, though, she would be able to get rid of the Council members and their absurd meetings and replace them with something else that would actually be productive, but until her coronation after her wedding, which was now four months away, she would be forced to tolerate what was set for her, but that did not mean she would allow them to rule her.

And as for her fiancé; he was useless, lazy, and conceited, as well as so horribly _infuriating_. How she would tolerate this man for the rest of her life, Zelda did not know, but she would. She had to. This was her life.

Her life was soon going to change, though she could foresee such a thing. Her life for the past eight months had been so predictable: austere and desolate.

The only moments of peace she received, rare as they were, only ever came in the evenings. If her daily responsibilities were completed early enough, Zelda could steal away to the stables before dinner and spend a few moments there. Sometimes she sat on the hay bales and thought, and other times she would stroke the horses and talk to them. She'd taken a particular liking to a gorgeous bay mare with no white markings whatsoever and a raven mane and tail. Zelda would enjoy talking to this mare, with whom she seemed to have an understanding as the mare listened to the princess's quiet, gentle words that carried nostalgia, grief, and, at times, regret.

Zelda would deny ever regretting anything. She would swear against it. Everything she had done had been either for Link or for her people or both, and for them, she would regret nothing.

Yet the mare never quite seemed to believe her whenever she voiced this.

The princess never allowed herself to wonder, to imagine what her life would be like if she had agreed to run away with Link, to leave this all behind. She would not permit herself to begin to question and doubt her role.

Her role was Hyrule's princess, future queen, and Council spokesperson. The people needed her, and so she would be there for them.

Until the next day the Council met.

* * *

><p>The morning began as was the norm. Zelda's handmaidens helped her ready herself for the day, picking out her dress and rectifying her sleep-mussed tresses. Essentially, they made her look like a princess, and she was grateful to them for that.<p>

Then a knock at the door dismissed the maids and they scampered off to find something, _anything_ to clean in order to avoid their princess's future husband, who wasn't as kind to the staff as his bride was.

Zelda didn't bother to invite the person in and she needn't have, because her fiancé always invited himself in, and he did just that. The future king was decidedly a handsome and fit man, with dark blond hair, golden skin, and a tall, muscular physique. His personality, however, left a great deal to be desired.

The moment he stepped into the room, his handsome face twisted into a sneer.

"I suggest you select a different dress. The color of _that_ one is not so flattering, _my beloved_." He scorned.

She glanced down at her dress and sighed inaudibly. The dress was crimson, the color of blood, and had gold trimmings around the low hem and the slim waist; the sleeves were long and the neckline a comfortable level below her collar bone. This was a gown she had worn many times and he'd seen her do so. He was simply looking for ways to irritate his future wife.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked without looking at him as she adjusted the golden choker the maidens had chosen for her. It matched her Triforce earrings, and as Zelda studied them in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder if anyone truly remembered what the Triforce signified and what had happened to it in the past. Not just her past, but the pasts of generations before her.

Did no one remember the Hero? Or was it that they did not wish to recall?

Her fiancé scoffed in reply then offered her his arm, a deceivingly gentlemanly gesture that was more for the public than actual etiquette. For similar reasons, Zelda politely took his offered appendage and allowed him to lead her from the room and to the dreaded meeting.

As they reached the great wooden doors, Zelda politely smiled at the four guards posted outside. Three of the four bowed respectfully, while the fourth, a newer and more amateurish recruit, flushed bright red. He tardily tried to mimic his companions, but clumsily dropped his sword and when he bent over to retrieve it he tripped over himself and crashed to the ground. The princess's groom snorted rudely but Zelda's smile became more genuine as one of the older recruits helped the younger one stand up and adjust himself.

Her smile was replaced by a frown when for a moment she thought she imagined that the older guard had golden hair and bright blue eyes. But as the four guards were replaced with four new ones during the shift in posts, Zelda decided she had imagined it and entered smoothly with her future husband at her side.

When they entered, the rest of the Council was already present, and Zelda pretended she did not notice the disappointed expressions on a few of the members' faces when they noticed her arrival. There was a quiet murmur drifting through the room that would disappear once the meeting began.

The princess and her fiancé took their seats at the head of the room. Zelda neatened the parchment before her and readied her quill and ink for taking any notes she thought important. Beside her, her groom readied himself for a doze. Later, when he awoke, he would begin to think of ways to pester his bride. Zelda would enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Once she felt adequately prepared, Zelda raised her head and nodded at the Council, whose eyes were now fixated on her and the room became hushed.

"This meeting of the Council may now begin." Zelda proclaimed in a clear voice that carried to all in the room.

Immediately, the chairman on the other side of her fiancé stood up and cleared his throat. The inhabitants of the room looked at him expectantly as he began. He was a short, stocky man with graying auburn hair

"Greetings to all, and welcome on this fine morning of this fine day in this fine kingdom." Someone let out an undignified snort then attempted to obscure it with a feigned cough. The chairman didn't appear to notice as he continued. "The subject matter which has been brought to my attention is the woodland in the southern part of the kingdom."

Zelda's back stiffened automatically. Link had taken her on several rides through that forest. What did the Council wish to do with the land there?

"That forest has never been particularly bountiful for hunting, or any other purpose. We the Council as one suggest that we considered destroying the forest and using it to—"

"No." The princess's very voice was ice, and when all eyes moved to her, her eyes and face were stony. Her husband was by then in a deep sleep and blissfully unaware of the tension in reality.

"But Your Highness," Someone protested, "the land is not being used currently, and the soil is plentiful for agriculture."

"The woodland is large enough that we might use the land for more than farming; we could build great silos to accompany the plantation." Another member added.

"Of course," This voice was noticeably slyer than the others, and more coaxing and persuasive, "it is entirely up to you, Your Highness. We merely want what is best for the kingdom."

Along with the profit that accompanied _what is best for the kingdom_.

"What of the people and creatures who reside in the forest?" Zelda demanded. "What would you have them do?"

"They may move on, find new homes wherever they may please." The original chairman spoke, looking mildly annoyed at having his proposal rejected so quickly and blatantly.

"Some of those people have been living there for many generations, and the animals and trees have been in existence a great deal longer than any of us have. Now you ask me to uproot them so we can build another _farm_?" Zelda asked with mounting anger.

The silence was the equivalent of their unspoken answer.

"And I shall repeat myself because it appears you require me to do so: no. No, we will not build a plantation on that forest. There are plenty of farms throughout the kingdom as it is. Food is plentiful and the silos we have are full for winter. The forest and its dwellers will remain."

Zelda locked eyes with the chairman, who looked extremely frustrated but when she narrowed blue eyes at him, he bowed his head respectfully and sat back down, sulking.

There was a pause before someone else, on the other side of the room stood up, coughing from the tension.

"The, ah, the next proposal involves the Gerudos and a new alliance treaty that—"

"As thrilling as that sounds," A new voice interrupted, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt because I have important business to take up with your princess."

Zelda, along with everyone else in the room excluding her fiancé, looked over to find a figure dressed in black and carrying a silver sword leaning against the wall. His arms were folded, legs casually crossed, and head resting back lazily.

It was incredibly mad, but he looked so much like—

"—Link?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

The man smirked. It was true, he resembled the Hero physically, but at a closer examination, there were noticeable dissimilarities between the two. This man had skin the color of snow, hair so black it seemed to meld with the shadows behind him, and blood red eyes. His clothing was the same as Link's, down to the elfin cap, but the threads were dark gray and the leather of his boots and belt were black.

To Zelda, the most noticeable different was the way this man's emotions danced through his eyes. Link's blue eyes were kind and brave, but this man had darkness radiating from him, and there was cold calculation veiling his handsome face.

"Who are you?" Someone asked warily.

"Who, me?" The shadowy figure chuckled. "I've been given many names." His crimson eyes locked on the princess and his grin widened as he addressed her solely. "What do _you_ think I am?"

Zelda hesitated. It struck her that he had said "what" rather than "who".

What _was_ he?

She chose to ignore his question and stood up from her seat, hands flat against the table as she glared at the visitor.

"State your purpose for interrupting this meeting." She ordered.

The man, whoever or whatever he was, snickered at this and eyed the Council conceitedly. "You should be thanking me." He commented dryly.

Zelda's lips tightened. Could he not give a straightforward answer? "Answer me or I shall have you removed."

His eyes darted back to her and he cocked his head to the side like an impish child. "How do you plan on removing me?"

"There are four guards located just outside those doors. Perhaps they will help convince you to answer when the princess asks you a question."

"Four guards? Four, you say? That wouldn't be the same four guards who wouldn't permit me entrance, now, would it?" He jeered. The member nearest to the door hesitantly stood up and approached the doors. She looked to Zelda for confirmation, and when Zelda gave the older woman a firm nod, the doors were opened to reveal four murdered guards. At the sight, the woman screamed and dropped heavily to the floor as she fainted.

"Oops," The figure said unapologetically, still watching Zelda, "must've forgotten to clear up my mess. My apologies, _Princess_."

"How dare you?" Zelda growled, clenching her fists on the table. "Who are you? What is it you want?"

"As I said, Princess, I have no true name. But as for what I want, well, that is quite simple." The man straightened his head and licked his lips in a way that made Zelda's stomach clench in protest. "I heard that the latest Zelda was a lovely one and decided to see for myself if the rumors were true. It appears that they didn't do you justice, Princess." His eyes roamed over her body lazily and unabashedly before grinning widely enough that his slightly elongated teeth were visible.

"You'll not touch our Princess." Someone shouted. Instantly, the Link replica whipped around, pulled a blood-coated sword from its hilt on his back, and stabbed the speaker through his chest in one smooth motion. More than one person screamed as the man simply yanked out his sword and kicked the man aside as he collapsed. Zelda watched in complete horror as the shadowy figure licked a bit of the blood of his sword while he studied her amusedly.

"Anyone else?" The man asked cheerfully and raised his sword in salute to anyone else who dared attempt to prevent him from taking what he wanted.

No one spoke nor moved. No one breathed.

"Marvelous. Then we can move on." He sighed in satisfaction then looked to Zelda's side and appraised her fiancé with a slight frown. "Now him we'll have to get rid of."

Then he moved faster than anyone Zelda had ever seen before. One moment, he was stood at least six horse-lengths away and then he was perched on the table before her and thrusting his sword into her grooms stomach.

Her fiancé awoke with a strangled scream as he began to convulse and cough up blood, but his struggles gradually lessened and with one last garbled cry, he fell still and silent, eyes gazing sightlessly at Zelda while she watched, completely frozen.

The reaction was immediate. People began to run from the room screaming and yelling in terror. Everyone, except Zelda, who stared numbly at her dead fiancé.

"W-what have you done?" She whispered, scared and disgusted beyond words. The figure looked down at her and his lips curved upwards again.

"I've done you yet another favor, Princess. You're welcome." He didn't bother to wipe his sword as he tucked behind him again in its hold and crouched on the table so their heads were closer together. He was far too close for her liking but she couldn't move, couldn't protest. She could barely breathe.

One long, cold finger lifted her chin and angled her face up towards his. His skin was so cold it felt lifeless, yet he appeared to be very much alive.

"You are definitely prettier than the last Zelda I met." He chuckled as his breath fondled her face unpleasantly. His other arm, which had been supporting him against his leg, lifted itself to finger a few strands of blond hair.

She didn't understand what he was saying but as he began to lean closer, she quickly forgot his words and found her will to move. Instantly, she recoiled backwards and nearly stumbled over her chair.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! What do you want?" She shrieked while still backing up. He hadn't moved and watched her back up with amusement flooding his red eyes.

Suddenly, her back hit the wall and before she could move away, he was back again; hands braced against the wall on either side of her, effectively trapping her, and close enough that if she moved even the slightest bit, she'd brush against him. His eyes, the eyes of a monster and killer, were dark with amusement and . . . and . . .

_Lust_.

Zelda was well beyond frightened as she trembled against the wall. The room was empty except for them. There was no one to help her. She was alone.

He leaned down and buried his nose in her silky tresses before inhaling audibly, smelling her fragrant shampoo mixed with her natural scent.

"Delicious," She heard him purr in her ear when he pressed his cold lips against it. Her heart was beating erratically and her breathing was finding a similar pace. She tried to lean her head away from him but he caught the tip of her ear between his teeth, nibbling hard enough for her to freeze. It was a warning.

"Good girl." He chuckled as he released her ear and raised his head again. "You learn fast. That will keep you alive. You will make a perfect bride."

His words made Zelda stop short. "_What_?" She squeaked out.

"Oh, yes. You'll be perfect." He murmured into her hair while she felt one muscular snake around her waist then tighten possessively. "You'll learn to love being my bride."

"Release her."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat while her captor's head whipped around and glared at the speaker, whom Zelda could already identify by his honey baritone, which at the moment was heated with rage.

Link stood before them in all his glory. He wore the attire and armor of a Hyrule guard, making Zelda rethink her earlier assumption had been merely her imagination. His blond hair had gotten slightly longer and shaggier, and his skin and hair were more sun-kissed than last time, but other than that, he was the same. He was Link.

"Link," She breathed without meaning to, her heart swelling in her chest as she looked at him. His eyes flickered to her and instantly softened a tad before turning back to his replica and hardening again.

"I said release her." He ordered.

"I don't think I will." The other man sniggered and wrenched Zelda against his chest, making her yelp in surprise. He held her there with one arm and the other teased a few of her locks through his fingers while gazing at Link mockingly. "I think I'll keep this one."

"I won't let you take her!" Link snarled, raising his sword warningly.

"As if I need your permission, _Hero_," was the resounding growl. Zelda felt his voice rumble through his strong chest which he kept her caged against. She tried to wriggle free but in vain.

"I _will_ kill you!" Said Hero roared.

"No, you won't." The shadowy being replied with a dark grin. "You'll try, but you won't. You tried last time, and I will admit, you nearly succeeded, but not this time. This time, I'll kill _you_." Link and Zelda couldn't make sense of the killer's words but he continued. "Not now. The time is not now. But soon. When you find me, I'll give you the honorable death you deserve. I'll be waiting, _Link_, and so will your princess."

With a maniacal laugh, Zelda's captor backed into the shadows of the corner, pulling Zelda with him. Link's eyes widened and though he knew not what would happen, he still lunged to try and stop them. He was too late, however, as Zelda felt herself become shrouded in cold darkness and everything began to give way to the blackness of the shadows. Just before she lost consciousness completely, she managed to give one last cry.

"Link, be safe!"

And suddenly, all she knew was darkness and nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks, I know, I know it. I wrote you know. Of course I know it sucks. Still, I think it's better than the old one.<strong>

**And by the way, thank you all for your fabulous reviews! I couldn't tell you how pleased I was, and I'm still pleased! I've never gotten so much feedback on a story, or otherwise, mostly because I'm too shy to show anyone but that's beside the point. I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this new version.**

**And, like most authors, I would absolutely love some feedback if you can spare a moment to offer me some.**

**Lastly, thanks for reading!**

**-Roheryn's Knight**


End file.
